v2chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Council of Fire
The Council of Fire is the primary antagonist in Part I - Vincent Five, and one of the main antagonists in the spectrum of the V2 Chronicles series. The Council was an organization comprised of criminals, terrorists, warlords, mercenaries, corrupt politicians, and other scoundrels from across the world - it was a notably robot and scientist-heavy organization as well. All of the staff and personnel were coordinated under the iron fist of Director Prometheus, a terrorist and the notorious murderer of fellow terrorist Akasha. The Council of Fire is a despotic, isolationist organization, comprised largely of Prometheus' criminal connections and the connections those connections had. Whenever the Council's firepower and technology could not compensate for their shortages, the Council would liberally use conscription and robotic slaves to strengthen their numbers. The Council of Fire staged an ambitious war against the world in January 2019, in what would come be to known as the Promethean War. Despite the Council's initially overwhelming success, their primary strongholds in Ramona Valley, Europe, and Central City were destroyed by the Ramona Valley Resistance, Britannia, and the Vincent Five (with assistance from the CCLA) respectively. Prometheus was killed by Viro and the Prometheans in the Space Colony ARK were ousted by Arcadia. After being exiled from their last major facility, the Council of Fire was effectively disbanded and nullified as a threat; however, splinter cells of the Council have been known to pop up from time to time and cause mayhem. Notable Members The Council * Prometheus - Supreme Director * Tina Lockhart - Central City Field Commander * Dark Chao Walker - Central City Field Commander * Zach II - Central City Sub-Commander * Blair - Chief of Staff * Mindfang - Ramona Valley Field Commander * Lumpus - Celona City Field Commander * Sodini - Espionage Commander * Teriza - Captain of the Redglare Secret Police * Borsalino - Unknown Rank Promethean Military * Yui - Strike Captain & Chief Enforcer * Nine - Strike Captain * Yzma & Kronk - Strike Captains * Raiden X - Special Ops * Knack - Experimental Soldier * Sleet & Dingo - Conscripted Mercenaries * Kevin - Squad Captain Research and Development * Marlon - Chief Scientist * Cecilia - Knightmare Development * Sans - Experimental Subject Director * Shadow - ARK Staff Director * Sonic - ARK Operations Director * Silver - Guy Who Fires The Laser * Infinite & Black Doom - Scientists of Unknown Rank Miscellaneous Staff * Vernie Toirdelbach - Promethean spy Affiliates The Council of Fire received direct assistance from several organizations - the most influential of which was Venomous Inc., the creators of Yui, Nine, and Raiden X, among many other noteworthy figures. Venomous provided Knightmares, robots, and valuable research data to the Council - however, Venomous Inc. terminated its relationship with the Council after Yui's defection and the subsequent formation of Sanctuary. The Council of Fire also received assistance from the Borz, who agreed to help Prometheus take over Ramona Valley if they got a cut of the power. Lord Sire and Lord Duke were placed in charge of various operations in Ramona Valley and Central City respectively - however, both of them were murdered by Canis and Akamaru, who proceeded to take control of the Borz and nullify any and all relations with the Council. Prometheus had a vast network of criminals and terrorists he worked with to build his army into the superpower it became in Part I. A number of these criminals have been killed or hunted down - the Twilight Killer in particular murdered Sean Cheslock and Russell Kennedy, known criminal associates of the Council's, in the name of Arcadia (and possibly many more). More about these events can be read here.Category:Organizations Category:Antagonists Category:Part I: Vincent Five Category:Defunct Organizations Category:Promethean War Category:Space Colony ARK Category:Lore